wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Discovery
|-|Introduction= Wings of Fire: The Discovery is a fanfic collaboration between XxGalaxicalDestinyxX, MorphoTheRainWing and SkyFireStone. However, only Skyfire and Morpho are working on it now because Destiny is inactive. It is a work in progress AU based on a continent deep underground Pyrrhia called Paragonia that is discovered by the ORIGINAL Jade Winglet, which is Carnelian, Umber, Turtle, Qibli, Winter, Kinkajou and Moonwatcher. Work Distribution Tribes and Tribe Refs: XxGalaxicalDestinyxX Writing: MorphoTheRainWing, XxGalaixcalDestinyxX, SkyFireStone Editing: MorphoTheRainWing Cover: (?) Map: MorphoTheRainWing |-|Summary= As part of Jade Mountain Academy's field trip, The Jade Winglet (Umber, Qibli, Turtle, Kinkajou, Moon, Winter and Carnelian) delve underground to study geology, however the cave there are in experience a cave in, trapping them in and they can't go to the surface. They run through a series of tunnels and find a secret door, thinking it must lead to the surface. They drop into the door only to discover a hidden underground world.. |-|Tribes= The tribes are DiamondWings, AmberWings, EmeraldWings, RubyWings, QuartzWings, GraniteWings, RuinWings, LavaWings, FossilWings and OpalWings. DiamondWings are silver to pale blue scaled dragons with glittering cold blue eyes. They are the so-called leaders/rulers of Paragonia that 'control' everything that is happening. They have white underbelly scales, sharp long horns and broad, heavy talons. They have the hardest scales and no dragon except for the RuinWings can bite through them. They exhale something looking like frostbreath (and may be related to IceWings) that crystallizes the dragons hit by the exhalation. They call it Diamondbreath. DiamondWings have haughty and prideful attitudes equivalent to IceWings'. (These traits later shock Winter as they are strikingly similar to IceWings'.) Their Queen is Queen Prism. GraniteWings have polished, extremely smooth-surfaced gray scales, mimicking the stone in Paragonia. They have a similar appearance to RuinWings. They have thick stone tails, piercing amber eyes that petrify all that stare into their eyes except for their own kind. They are loyal and the guardians of DiamondWings, surrounding them as guards wherever the royal DiamondWings went and are like gargoyles. AmberWings have amber scales, with very bright glints. Royal AmberWings have amber scales with gold and yellow stripes across them. Their underscales are slate gray but Royal AmberWings have white underscales, the defining feature that sets them apart from normal AmberWings. They can spit a glob of melted amber that traps dragons in it. The enemies of AmberWings rest encased in solidfied amber; the solidfied version of their spit, and display the amber encased dragons in their throne room to intimidate other dragons. |-|Stuff You Need to Know= To the dragons of Paragonia, Pyrrhia is called 'The World Above'. To the dragons of Pyrrhia, Paragonia is called 'The World Below'. Only later does Jade Winglet learn the true name of 'The World Below'. Paragonia is a complex cave system underneath Pyrrhia. Each (fanmade, unusable) tribe claims about five caves, one for sleeping, one for the hatchery, one for hunting and food storage, one for gathering and one for battle training. Since there are about 10 tribes there would be fifty caves in Paragonia (wow) |-|Prologue= Carnelian has had bad dreams for days now. The SkyWing twitched in her sleep, grumbling and snarling, scratching her claws on her stone ledge in their sleeping cave. Nothing helped. |-|Chapter 1= Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Content (SkyFireStone)